


Bad Guy

by voidbennett



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bonnie Bennett-centric, Character Death, Dark Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Gen, Multi, Murder Family, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbennett/pseuds/voidbennett
Summary: Esther's ritual to kill the Originals backfires, resulting in Bonnie being killed and forced into transition as a vampire. Unknowingly they awaken a beast within her. Bonnie finds herself alive, still with magic but this time with a danger ally one her side. Little they know they've awaken the devil and his right by his girls' side.bonnie bennett haremlucifer x the vampire diaries crossover fanfictionau set during season 3 episode 15
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett & Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett & Matt Donovan, Bonnie Bennett & Original Female Character(s), Bonnie Bennett & Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett & Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett/Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett/Elijah Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett/Stefan Salvatore, Lilith & Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Bonnie Bennett, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	Bad Guy

Abby let out a pain-filled gasp, stumbling backward. She tried to catch her breath, but the only thing that came out was a choked sob. She fell to her knees.

"Are you okay?" Caroline questions, rushing to Abbys' side. Her response was shallow sobs as she gripped Carolines' outstretched hand.

"Where is Bonnie? Where is she?" Abby knew the source of her pain was coming directly from Bonnie. "Find her, Caroline!"

"Are you going to be okay?" Abby brushed Caroline off, settling on the floor.

"Don't worry about me, find my daughter!" She ordered. Caroline nodded, flashing from the house. She knew that Stefan had called Bonnie to the old witch's house to talk to Stefan, but she's sure they'd be back by now. So, she headed to the boarding house.

When she arrived, Damon blocked the doorway. "Get the hell out of my way, Damon! Where's Bonnie?"

"She's fine, Blondie."

"Like I'd take your word for it. Move!" She shoves him to the side, storming into the house. "Bonnie? Bonnie, where the hell are you? This place isn't that big enough to get lost in." She calls out as she walks around.

Hearing Stefans' voice, she followed it, racing up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I didn't mean for this to happen. This wasn't part of the plan; I never meant for you to get hurt."

Caroline feels her stomach drop as she rushes toward the bedroom that Stefans' voice was coming from. She kicked in the door, zooming into the room.

Stefan was sitting on bed cradling Bonnies' head in his lap. Caroline felt a scream leave her lips as she took in the scene.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She rushed over to Bonnie, checking for a pulse, but she knew it was futile. Tears streaming down her face, she listened for Bonnies' heart.

The silence was all she heard over Stefans' sobs. It was unbearable.

"Y-you killed Bonnie, you bastard!" She screamed, grabbing Stefan and throwing him away from Bonnie. He did nothing as he collided with the wall.

"I didn't! This wasn't supposed to happen! It was going to be Abby! But Damon went behind my back!"

"YOU LET HIM KILL BONNIE?! DID YOU JUST STAND THERE?!"

"NO! HE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! NEXT THING I KNOW BONNIE WAS GONE!" Caroline couldn't think straight, next thing she knew Stefan was laying on the ground his neck snapped.

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie," Caroline says as she laid her head on Bonnies' chest. The only sound that could be heard was Carolines' ragged sobs.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett was panicking. After Damon snapped her neck, there was nothing until she came around. Nothing surrounded her but darkness, and the only sounds that could be heard were loud, anguish filled screams. She took off running, no sense of direction, but she wanted out!

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T KNOW WHO'S TORMENTING ME BUT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING T-"

A laugh echoed throughout the darkness. Finally, the screaming and sobbing had stopped.

"You're going to do what, little witchling? What could you possibly do against me, a demon?"

A gasp left Bonnies' lips as two 'women' emerged from the darkness. Her eyes widened as the darkness slowly disappeared. Everything was white—white marble stone at that.

Surrounded by fire torches, a dark, murky streak was by her foot. She made a face as one of the souls, flowing down, let out a pain-filled scream.

"Where am I?"

The two women appeared by her side. "Come on, dear. I know you're smarter than that and can put two and two together."

Bonnie gulps, taking in the stream, the darkness, anguished cries. "Hell, I'm in literal hell, aren't I?"

"At least she isn't dumb like the last one he picked, Eliza."

"The one that thought this was heaven? Being surrounded by absolute darkness, screams of tortured souls, and your first thought is, am I in heaven?"

The two women shake their heads before turning back to Bonnie. "Don't worry, child. Come, our boss-man wants to speak with you."

"By the way, I am Eliza." The dark-skinned woman introduces herself.

"And I am Mazikeen."

Both of them took each one of her arms and began walking. Bonnie shivers as she's guided through the surrounding white stone.

The wind picks up, becoming a gentle breeze gliding through her hair. Mazikeen rolls her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Seriously? If he was coming to her, then why did he send us?"

Bonnie barely has time to blink before she finds herself in what seems to be a throne room.

In front of her was a throne. The chair was wood, crested with jewels, metals, and skulls. She gulped as she saw the figure sitting there.

Was it a man? Not a man, because she's a hundred percent sure this was the devil. He was wearing a crisp, black suit, a leg thrown over an arm of the throne. He sort of reminded her of Elijah Mikaelson.

"Well, well, well," he drawls, sitting up. His head-turning in her direction. "If it isn't Miss. Bonnie Bennett."

He stands, walking down the stairs. "I've heard so much about you."

Bonnie realizes she's shaking and straightens herself, trying to appear more dignified. "That's me, and who are you?"

He laughs, "You know who I am, gorgeous."

"Satan?"

He nodded, reaching for her face. She flinches as his fingers brush over her jaw. "But you may call me Lucifer." He surveys her intently.

"You look the same as before."

Bonnie frowns, confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

Lucifer chuckles, shaking his head. "Of course, you wouldn't remember. Father would've made sure you didn't."

He takes her head in both hands, their eyes meeting. "Bonnie Bennett, you need to remember the last lifetime you've shared with me, Lucifer Morningstar. Remember me, your lover, your soul-mate." As Lucifer speaks, he's caressing her face.

Bonnie winces as a sharp pain shoots through her head.

"It will hurt, Bonnie," Lucifer says, placing a kiss on her forehead. Bonnie lets a scream leave her mouth as memories flood her mind.

Memories of her past life. She was a princess the first time she'd met him. It was love at first sight for her. He was everything a woman could want. Charming, handsome, witty. He took care of her and didn't care about her titles or money. He promised her the world and gave her exactly that.

They had everything until Michael came. He and his Angels destroyed everything in their path, burning their kingdom until the Angels nothing was left but ashes. They slaughtered her people like cattle, and she could do nothing. Michael was the one that bound her memories before killing her mercilessly in front of Lucifer; she remembers his cries and howls of agony as he clutched her bleeding body in his arms. As she took her final breath, he promised her, "I will find you again. No matter how many eons it takes, I will never rest until I find you. And then we will rain down hell on my dearest brother."

When Bonnie comes to, Lucifer is holding her in his lap, hands threading through her hair. She doesn't say anything as she reaches up, placing her hands on his face. He's precise as Bonnie remembers him now. Devilishly handsome, dark hair, dark brown eyes, but she wanted to see his real face.

"Show me, Lucifer."

With his eyes downcast, he nods. His handsome face becomes monstrous red, hair disappearing as his skin is covered in burns and scars. His once brown eyes are now blazing red. Sharp razor pointed teeth and beast-like claws.Throughout this, Bonnie doesn't remove her hands from his face.

"Your wings are gone," she comments sadly, running a hand down his back, feeling the scars.

"I cut them off after losing you. Father claims it 'broke' his heart, but I could care less. He stopped by while Michael and little minions took everything from me, and he thinks I'd want to go back to that place? Yes, hell is boring, but I'd never step foot through those pearly white gates again unless it's to rip Michael apart."

Her hands return to his face, "Kiss me." Lucifer doesn't waste a second. He pulls her closer and places his lips onto hers. She returned the kiss eagerly.

Lucifer and Bonnie clung to one another. After 2,000 years, they were reunited, and nothing between heaven or hell was going to tear them apart.

Everything was alright in the world.

* * *

  
"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU KILL BONNIE?" Matt cried as he angrily shrugged off Elenas' hand from his shoulder. He was glaring at Damon fiercely, tears streaming down his face.

He couldn't believe it when Caroline had called him sobbing. "Bonnie's gone, Matt. She's gone, and I couldn't do anything about it." That was all she said before he could get a location out of her.

He rushed to the boarding house and was greeted with a grief-stricken Stefan arguing with Damon. Caroline was upstairs, clutching Bonnies' cold, pale body in her arms. He could only let out a silent sob that shook his body as he walked over to Caroline.

He didn't know how long he spent crying, holding Bonnies' cold hand before Abby, Tyler, and Jeremy joined them. 

Nothing could prepare him for Abby Bennett collapsing as soon as she saw her daughters' body. He knows Bonnie had a non-exist relationship with her mom, but he thinks it's just a mothers' grief of losing her only birth-child. Despite being a shitty mother, Abby cared about Bonnie.

Everything went to hell when Elena came into the room with her fucking lapdog, Damon following behind her.

"Why did you bring him in here? Hasn't he done enough?!" Jeremy sneers as he storms toward Elena. "This is all his fault! He did this! He killed Bonnie; you're so-called best friend, and yet I'm not surprised you're taking his side once again! You always do this!"

Elena gapes at Jeremy in shock. "I-I-He didn't mean to kill Bonnie, Jer! The Mikaelsons gave him and Stefan the choice of Bonnie or Abby!"

"And they decided to kill Bonnie?!"

"She'll be fine, Little Gilbert! She's transitioning!" Damon exclaims, throwing his hands up.

Tyler lets out a scoff, pulling Jeremy away from Damons' reach. "Bonnie is a witch, a servant of nature. And naturally, witches are connected to the earth and whatnot. Bonnie loves her magic. Are you that stupid to think she'd give that up to become a bloodsucker?"

"No." Stefans' quiet voice speaks from the doorway. "Bonnie will never complete the transition."

"Exactly. You three aren't needed here. You've done enough, especially you," Matt shakes his head at Elena.

"BUT SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! I DES-"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING! THE ONLY THING THAT'S STOPPING ME FROM RIPPING YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF YOUR SHOULDERS IS THAT I'M HOLDING BONNIE!" Caroline snarls at Elena.

"You should've died the night your parents went off that bridge. If you would've died, none of this would've happened! Sure, I'd still be a human, but at least I'd still have Bonnie! My best friend! The one who risked her life to constantly save a bitch who didn't deserve nor appreciated it!"

Tears gathered in Elenas' eyes. "You don't mean that, Caroline! None of you mean what you just said! You're just upset that B-Bonnies' gone, that's all." She shakes her head in denial.

Tyler, Jeremy, and Matt look at Elena in disdain.

"You well deserved, Elena," Jeremy says, turning back to Bonnie.

"I think you should leave. All three of you." Tyler speaks.

"B-" Abby cuts Elena off. "GET OUT!" She waves her hand; Elena, Stefan, and Damon are tossed from the room into the hallway, and the door slams in their faces.

Everyone ignores the pounding on the door, turning back to Bonnies' body.

"Do you think...do you think she's okay where she's at?" Jeremy questions quietly.

Abby doesn't look up from Bonnie's face. "I don't know, hopefully so."

Caroline stiffens, pulling away from Bonnie.

"What's wrong?" Matt asks.

"I...I hear a heartbeat. It's Bonnies'!"

They all turn to Bonnies' face eagerly, as her face scrunches up. Her eyes were moving beneath her eyelids—a groan leaving her lips.

"Come on, Bon. Wake up," Abby takes her hand.

Bonnies' eyes flutter open. She stares at them in confusion.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?"

They exchange glances before Caroline speaks.

"Bon... don't you remember Damon forced you to drink his blood and snapped your neck."

Bonnie frowns, shaking her head. "No, I'm not. Luci would never let that happen to me."

They were even more confused. Who the hell was Luci, and why was Bonnie in denial?

"Bon, sweetie, you don't have your magic anymore. I felt it." Abby says.

Bonnie shakes her head. "You felt the moment I died, but I'm back now. Feel it." She pushes her magic forward, reaching out to Abbys'.

Abby lets out a gasp of disbelief, "How is this possible? You were dead, in the transition to become a vampire, and now the process has been completely erased! Your magic still exists!"

Caroline lets out a shriek, pulling Bonnie into a bone-crushing hug. "I don't know nor care; all that matters is that you're alive!"

Matt followed by Abby, Tyler, and Jeremy join the hug.

"She's right, Bonnie. That's all that matters." Matt places a kiss on her forehead. "Please, don't ever die on us again."

"No promises, guys. You know how Mystic Falls is. Between the Salvatores and Mikealsons..."

"At least you aren't a doppelganger, unlike someone." Jeremy comments.

"No, but I'm a two-thousand-year-old witch princess." Bonnie chuckles to herself.

"I'm going to ignore that last part and just enjoy holding you guys." Tyler laughs, squeezing them tighter.

"Also, Bonnie, I may have told Elena she should've died in like 2009 when her parents went off the bridge."

"Oh my god, Caroline!"

"She deserved it!"


End file.
